


Prop Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, High School, M/M, Pet Names, Punk!Louis, Rimming, Underage - Freeform, age gap, blowjob, drama geek!harry, dubcon, slight cumplay, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Louis is a really talented 19 year old local tattoo artist and Harry is a 16 year old, dorky drama student. Louis makes Harry feel really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prop Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! I just kind of decided to write this because I wanted one where they were polar opposites but they use pet names and stuff(: Enjoy Xx.

The sole reason that Louis was out at the store at the moment buying a bouquet of flowers would probably give you the same quizzical look that him saying, “they're for my boyfriend,” would. Probably because most people thought that he spent most of his free time doing drugs, watching porn, and fucking chicks. But that was the opposite of who he actually was. Louis was judged for his sense of style, which was grungy and rugged. So he usually sported ripped jeans and band shirts. (His boyfriend always got them for him whenever he saw one.) But he was also the local tattoo artist in a small town. Everyone knew him whether they got tattoos or not.

And so Louis was going to buy some goddamned flowers for his boyfriend of almost two years because it was the opening night of the next play he was in. Harry had been non-stop talking about it for months. You see, he was the lead, and it was finally his time to shine. So naturally, he wouldn’t stop shining until the day that he died. The production happened to be West Side Story, so Harry would be Tony. Of course he didn’t want to kiss a girl, but he had told Louis that it was totally worth it because it was just SO fun. And Louis would smile and listen because his boy was happier than ever and that’s all he could ever ask for.

So no, Louis did not care if people scowled at their three year age gap, or the differences in how they looked, because Louis looked buff and Harry looked like a gawky teenager. (But nobody really knew that, that really wasn’t the case.) They just loved each other too much for that. Louis parents didn’t know because they didn’t care, and Harry’s mum took quite a while to warm up to the notion, but she had always been pretty trustworthy and accepting of her son, so now Louis was like another son to her. Anne would actually be attending the show the next night, which was too bad. She had been too busy looking for another job as of late.

When Louis was done making his purchase he went straight back to his flat. In his closet full of torn and certainly not fancy clothing, it was difficult to find something appropriate to wear. So Louis flipped out his phone and rang Anne, hoping she would hold some magic, motherly answer. “Lou?” she answered on the third tone.

“Yeah it’s me, it’s great to hear from you but I have to be quick. I’m in desperate need of something nice enough to wear to Harry’s show, but I really can’t find a thing.” He kept flicking and tearing through the racks of shirts.

“Goodness Lou, I ought to take you shopping one day. Honestly, it’s important to have something other than those rags you wear,” Anne teased, and Louis could almost hear her eyes roll through the phone. He only chuckled, signaling for her to continue on. “Alright so, you know that little drawer you keep for Harry?”

“Mmhm,” Louis nodded. (Even though it was stupid because Anne couldn’t see him.)

“Okay, now there’s a pocket on the side and in there should be a bigger slot than it looks. There will be a dark sack that has a lightweight, black blazer that should fit you. Got it?” Louis held the phone to his ear by sandwiching it between his shoulder as he dug through the bag.

“Found it! Thanks so much Anne, and Harry will probably be spending the night at my place. It’s not a school day so… yeah, and I’ll take him out for dinner after the performance.” That seemed right in Louis head. So they said their goodbyes on the phone and Louis got himself ready for the play just in time to be there. The house opened at 6:00p.m. And then the show started around 7:00p.m. So, he got there a while before seven, to get a good seat. It ended up being a good plan, because he was smack in the middle. (Because he’d learned from Harry’s previous plays that the wings were awful, and too close and too far is as well.)

And as always, Louis sat and stared in amazement as his curly haired boyfriend stole the show. Every song was great, and he had mastered the New York accent perfectly. So Harry bothering him with always talking that way had actually payed off. And Louis was so, so proud that Harry did so good. The cast took their final bows and the two boys made eye contact. Louis was happy to see that Harry had the biggest, most face-splitting grin he’s ever seen. Louis talked to a few people and let his boy do the same when he got off stage, but maybe that wasn’t even necessary. He had just finished congratulating the nice girl who played Maria when Haz popped up. The younger lad’s arms grasped around his body as tight as possible and practically suffocated him with a hug. “Woah, easy there tiger,” he teased but there was no way that Harry actually cared because his Louis was there and he had done a good job. Louis couldn’t possible congratulate him enough.

“You looked really pretty Haz. I’m so proud of you, you make me so happy. Harry you did absolutely amazing. Hardly a single flaw baby. I’ve been just dying to kiss you.” And that’s just what he did because his mouth was almost watering. And oh was it good when Harry was sweaty, wearing eye makeup, and dressed a little more dirtbag that usual. His lips tasted good and his body felt nice. And Louis liked it, but Harry was just this princess to him. He would always be. And they spent so long just standing there and talking and kissing, that Harry’s director – while congratulating him – also came up and asked if he could lock the auditorium when he finished up. Louis complied for Harry, since he was busy cleaning some things up. His director smiled and left in a hurry, obviously having other responsibilities. Louis was almost ready to lock up, but Harry certainly wasn’t. He was spending extra time on folding costumes that he hardly even noticed Louis hard gaze.

“Yeah Louis?” he asked, now changed into another pair of clothes.

“Nothing Princess, just looking,” was all he said, making Harry blush hard and turn back around. He hadn’t noticed that Louis had advanced on him until two muscular and heavily tattooed arms encircled around him. They linked their fingers together. Louis had a white tattoo on the side of his ring finger that read, ‘Promise’ in cursive. Nobody noticed which was nice because it was their little secret.

“You scared me, mate.” Harry giggled and swatted girlishly at Louis arms. The older boy ignored him and breathed hotly on his neck, sending a jolt of chills down is spine. Of course his baby would give in. He rolled is head back to his right shoulder. So Louis brought his head down and gave little nibbles and sucks on the left side of Harry’s neck. He whined when his boyfriend’s mouth lowered to his collarbones, grinding his ass back into Louis’ half-hard dick. “Thank you for everything Lou,” he puffed out, noticing that he hadn’t even thanked his lover for everything he’d done.

“Anything for you, Angel.” Louis grumbled, continuing to ravish Harry’s neck. The green eyed boy followed his movement back onto one of the prop beds, and fell on top of him when the back of Louis’ knees hit the bed. Their lips clashed together finally and it felt harmonious. Louis licked lightly at Harry’s lips, knowing that they were so soft and god, he just loved it. And Harry seemed to be returning that feeling, because soft little moans escaped his mouth, along with them grinding their crotches dirtily. The young couple hadn't had sex before, and Louis could bet you that Harry was expecting them to grind until he came or maybe get each other off with a hand job, but that was more certainly not the case. Louis wanted to show Harry how proud he was of him, and there was only one way he could think to do that.

“Louis? My penis is getting hard.” Harry said innocently. He seemed curious about what they should do. He probably thought that they should go home before it goes any farther. But why go home when they were all alone on a perfectly good bed there? Louis nodded his head and stared into Harry’s eyes with his own bright, blue ones.

“Do you want me to suck it for you, Princess?” he asked in a small voice, almost imitating Harry’s. But he didn’t really care.

“We can’t do that here Lou. Besides, this is a prop. And my mum-.”  
Louis pressed a finger pretentiously against Harry’s swollen lips. “You’re mummy knows that you’re spending the night at my house, Muffin.” Harry nodded but still tried to continue. He knew what the younger boy was planning on saying. “And don’t worry about going against her wishes. Don’t you want attention, Bubba?” Louis pressed, kissing Harry’s neck. “Don’t you want your Louis to make you feel good?” then he kissed his collarbone. He put a few more wet kisses down until he reached just above his navel, swirling his tongue around it. “I love you, Sweetie. I want to show you, yeah? Can I please do it here?” He puckered his lips and breathed over Harry’s hard crotch.

“O-okay,” he muttered laying his head back and just letting Louis take care of him. So he mouthed a bit over his trousers, one hand glued to the inside of his thigh, the other on his left hip. Harry whimpered slightly, meaning that Louis had him right where he wanted him. Louis tugged down his trousers and boxers in one slow movement, making sure that it dragged against his hot skin.

Louis loved Harry’s pretty little dick, standing up before his face and leaking precum. Though, it wasn’t exactly little. For an awkward sixteen year old, Harry had a really sizeable prick. He just needed to put it to use more. Because the first time he and Louis had even done anything remotely sexual, he hardly knew what masturbating was. But the older boy loved his boyfriend’s innocence. It was just a part of him.

Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock and gave it one sharp tug, rubbing his thumb across the slit, as to spread some of his precum over it. Then he gave a little lick at the tip and Harry bucked his hips up, senses tingling with pleasure. Because right then it was just him and Louis, and Louis’ hands, and Louis’ body, and especially Louis’ pretty face. And Harry quite liked that. And then his boy sunk down on his rock hard cock, easing loads of the tension he held and begun going down on him. He was slurping and sucking, swirling and licking, because that’s what Harry loved. He loved his mouth all over him. He pulled off with a ‘pop’ and looked into his lover’s lust filled eyes. “You like that my little Tony?” he winked, referring to Harry’s name in the play. The lad nodded and groaned, laying his head back on the pillows of the prop. Louis attached his mouth back on his cock for a couple more seconds and then pulled off yet again. “Here, scoot up baby,” Louis muttered, having Harry help him pull his legs up and over his shoulders. He didn’t hesitate to press his tongue flat against Harry’s puckered hole. A squeak came out of Harry’s mouth at the contact to his arse hole. Louis had never actually rimmed Harry before; they’d only really done fingering. But he definitely liked doing this. He lapped his tongue over it a few times before stiffening and pressing in hard. Harry couldn’t handle it for very long though; the feeling of Louis’ tongue around his walls became too much.

“G-god Lou. Can you j-just-.” Harry moaned, trying to pull him back up so he could kiss him hard. Louis got the memo and then they were unbuttoning clothes and tugging them off until both of them were down to nothing. They grinded their dicks together hard, whilst ravishing each other and snogging for a couple more minutes. One of Harry’s favorite parts of making love to Louis was that he kissed him and made him feel special.

So during that kiss Louis pushed two fingers into Harry’s mouth to suck on because he obviously didn't have any lube on him at the moment. Then he brought his hand down and gently circled a finger around his boy’s arse hole. He could feel the muscle quiver against his touch, and he had to keep kissing Harry to make him calm down, because his whole body tensed up. “Oh god- Fuck!” he shouted when Louis’ finger slid inside of him. He hardly waited before sliding in another next to it so he could scissor his tight hole. Harry tightened his grip on the sheets with one hand, and the other made its way around his boyfriend’s neck. He continued to finger fuck him, but always was just a bit shy of his prostate, so Harry would grind down on his fingers, wanting contact with the pleasure-filled area.

“Ready for my cock, baby boy?” he asked, nibbling below Harry’s ear and waiting for him to give him some confirmation. All he could do was nod, wanting Louis dick so badly that it was painful. He whined and pushed his hips against Louis. “Calm down babe, I’ll take care of you.”

And he did.

Louis entered his dick into Harry’s ass slowly so that he could accustom himself to the immense size of his member. His legs were still tossed over his shoulders, but he started off slow, not wanting to hurt his baby. But soon Harry was begging for more and Louis was bad at denying him things, so he picked up his pace, fucking in and out of him quickly. He was tight around Louis’ cock and he pulled him a little closer and changed his angle so that he could penetrate deeper.  
"You take my cock like a champ, Haz." Louis gave Harry a sloppy kiss on the mouth and continued to focus on his movements. Their movements were not so unsure. And Harry was moaning obscenely when the change in position hit his prostate. “Mmm… yeah, right there. So good Louis!” He called out. Louis choked out a chuckle because even though Harry was just like an innocent little kitten, he was quite vocal during sexual activities.

“C’mere Dove,” he mumbled, folding their bodies together so that they could connect their lips. The kiss was sloppy but it just piece together the intimate moment. And then he wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock and started to pump his fist. Harry threw his head back and clawed Louis back and over the expanse of tattoos on his arms. “Did I mention that you’re eye liner looks fucking hot?”

Harry only groaned in response since he was not able to form coherent sentences. A tingling heat spread vastly throughout his body and he felt on edge. “I- I’m so close Louis.”

“Me too. You wanna cum for your Boo Bear?” he whispered hotly into his ear, “just let it go Love.” And then Harry’s toes were curling and his eyes were scrunching up and he just looked so precious. His back arched upwards in ecstasy and cum spurted over Louis chest and painted him white. Harry’s orgasm had Louis cumming hard. His head spun and the most obscene groan escaped his mouth as he came inside Harry. They were both completely spent. Louis collapsed upon Harry and started running his fingers gently through his tousled curls. They ignored the cum that was pressed between their sweaty bodies. “Are you okay?” Louis wondered aloud, making sure that he didn’t hurt Harry without noticing it.

“I’m better than okay. Thanks,” he shyly pecked his cheek and plopped back down immediately. “You know what Louis?”

“What Harry?”

“I really like the feeling of… the stuff in my bum,” his face immediately turned beet red and Louis laughed a little bit. But he gave his nose a little kiss so he knew that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

“You like my cum baby? Well good, because I like yours too.” And with that, he reached between them and swiped his fingers over some and put them into his mouth. He groaned for emphasis and muttered, “You taste so good. Here, you try some.” And then he did the same, but this time entered his fingers into his boyfriends’ mouth. Harry cringed at the taste of his own cum, but he liked that it made the older boy happy.

“I love you so much, Princess,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s temple.

“I love you too.”

“Now let’s get cleaned up and head back to mine, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ expensivelou.tumblr.com


End file.
